


Real

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: One-shotAlec takes Magnus for a night in the woods~





	Real

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this…” Magnus sighed and leant his head on his arms, looking out the open car window.

“Because..It’ll be fun” Alec, who was currently pitching the tent looked back, a large rock in hand where he was using it to hammer in the pegs. “The fresh air will do you good” Dusting off his knees as he got up he walked over to where his boyfriend was currently sulking. “Hey it’s not so bad…” He pressed a light kiss to his lips, stroking his hair. “Just you wait and see”

\---

Magnus had spent most of his life working in the city. Four months ago he would’ve dumped his partner for suggesting camping. But this was Alec. His Alexander. The man who had saved his life those four months ago. He knew the moment they’d met he’d follow him wherever. Even if it was.. _ camping _ .

After using up the majority of his phone battery emailing the office he heard his name being called, Alec was now sat on a log he’d dragged over, the fire at the camp was burning and the area looked ready for him.

Opening the car door, he carefully put his feet onto the dirt. It had rained the night before here, so the ground was a little stodgy. Locking the car once out (You can never be too careful no matter where you are) he stomped over. Still not best pleased with their first choice for a weekend away.

“This is no five star hotel Alexander” Once up to Alec, he went to sit down before being stopped by a hand to his lower back.

“Wait” Alec turned round and was searching for something in the backpack, pulling out a blanket. “There”

Magnus felt his stomach flutter, seeing Alec put the blanket on the log for him. He knew he had a thing about dirt. How sweet of him. Sitting down finally he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, huddling to him for warmth as the fire was still just getting to it’s full capacity. His fingers found themselves linked with Alec’s resting on his thigh.

“See...this is nice” Alec’s voice was a whisper as he felt a kiss to the top of his head.

“For now…” Magnus was eying the tent.

“Want to see the inside?” Alec was already on his feet before hearing a reply, walking the older man over, unzipping it and holding the flaps apart. “After you..oh and shoes off”

Magnus rolled his eyes and kicked off his expensive shoes before crawling in. There was just enough room to kneel up, the area itself was very cosy, Alec seemed to have put a lot of effort into it with all the cushions, blankets and the sleeping bags. Shifting up a little he let the younger man join him.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind and kissed his neck softly.

“Well?”

“It’ll do” Magnus smirked and turned his head, catching the man’s lips. “Want to test the comfort level?” He moved a hand behind to stroke up Alec’s thigh.

“M-maybe later” Alec stuttered out, moving back out just before the wandering hand reaches it’s destination. Sighing with a pout, Magnus looked back around, dodging a bag being thrown in.

“Change to your trunks...I wanna show you something” Alec was stripping off his trousers and removing his top, already in his own swimming trunks. Licking his lips a little at his boyfriend who was currently denying him, he did as he was told. Sliding out moments later, flipflops now on as well as Alec was stood waiting with towels.

“This way” He grinned and took his hand, leading him into the woods a little further.

They came across a little stream that lead to a pool of clear and fresh water, a gently running waterfall to the side of it.

“Beautiful” Magnus smiled at it, it looked just like a painting, he wasn’t one for forests but he could appreciate beauty.

“I know…” Alec kissed the back of his neck and put the towels down before lifting Magnus over his shoulder. “Come on!” He laughed loudly as Magnus because to thrash about and fight him.

“I don’t WANT to go in!” He cried out. “There could be  _ anything _ in here!” 

Magnus was terrified as he felt the water on his toes. It was freezing. Before he was all but dropped into it, gasping for breath as he came back up, it was only waist height but it was like ice. Shivering and pointing an accusing finger he was about to shout some kind of obscenity but Alec was already bent over double. The most genuine laughs were erupting from him as he shook and held a hand over his face.

Who was Magnus to be angry at that man? That face? The face that had talked him through so much and been so supportive and caring. The face he loved.

Alec eventually calmed when he noticed Magnus staring at him, wiping his eyes and kneeling in the water so it went to his shoulders.

“Sorry…” He mumbled and smiled up at him. Magnus knelt down as best he could beside him and give him a lingering kiss. 

“You’ll make it up to me I’m sure” The grimace on his face came through before he stood up once more. “This is FREEZING” He shuddered as Alec laughed once more, giving a little splash.

“The waterfall is in the sun..try that”

Magnus waded over slowly, getting to the side and putting his hand under the surprisingly warmer water.

“Oh Alexaaaander” He groaned and put himself under it, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to let the water cover him, warming his limbs back up. “This is heaven” He groaned again, pushing his hair back.

Alec was watching from the other side, biting his lip.

“I couldn’t agree more” His eyes roaming over the businessman’s body. 

\---

They’d spent the rest of the afternoon walking through the woods, Magnus was becoming fond of collecting pinecones. His imagination running wild with all the designs he could make with them. Filling Alec’s pockets with them as they walked. It wasn’t under they were sat by the fire once more that he realised that although it was filthy...cold...dark and a little scary. The whole day had been...romantic.

Bathing in a stream and waterfall together, walking through the woods, the small picnic they had eaten when reaching the point of the path with an amazing view. Now he was sat wrapped in Alec’s blanket from home, the smell of him intoxicating on the fibres, watching his man cooking them some dinner. An omelette. Nothing fancy but simple could be nice.

It was refreshing to see the childlike side to Alec. Not the stern Funeral Director that he’d met those four months ago. No black suit and clean shaven face Alec. This was soft, slightly overgrown wearing shorts and a baggy t shirt Alexander.

They ate in silence, listening to the sound of the insects and birds in the trees, the light was gone from the sky but Magnus wasn’t afraid. He was sat so close to Alec their legs were touching, their eyes would occasionally meet and it would just spread the warmth through him. When they were both finished, Magnus pulled him to his feet, the blanket staying where it was.

“Dance with me?” He whispered into Alec’s ear, wrapping his arms around him to pull him close, resting his head on his shoulder.

“But there’s no music” Alec returned the whisper, starting to let Magnus guide his body regardless of the absence of beat.

“There doesn’t have to be” He smiled and snuggled a little bit tighter as Alec rested his own head on Magnus’ shoulder in return. It was a while later when he finally spoke again. “Thank you...for this”

“No..Thank you” Alec moved back, looking into his eyes. “I was worried you’d say no...I just thought-” Alec smiled and looked down, Magnus put his thumb under his chin, lifting it back up so he could look into those beautiful hazels again. “-thought that after everything...you’d want the escape” His voice was so soft for the final part it was almost inaudible.

If Magnus could take Alec everywhere with him. He would. If there was one thing positive that came from his Mother’s death. It was this man right here. 

“Alexander-” He choked up a little and stopped, just smiling knowing he couldn’t get through a whole reply right now. “Come on” He moved away, taking Alec’s hands and leading him back to the tent, kneeling down and climbing inside, letting his taller boyfriend in. The moment they were inside they embraced, Alec kissed him with such affection, it was almost overwhelming.

“I love you” He swallowed a lump as he spoke the words, eyes closed and unsure whether he was too soon. Was this all too soon?

“Let me love you” Magnus breathed out the request and turned it into a kiss before he lay the younger man down, lying himself on top.

\---

The night morning Magnus was woken by the smell of cooking meat. Stretching out and almost forgetting where he was. The ground was so comfortable with the cushions, sitting up he looked down at himself, still naked beneath the sheet. He thought back to last night. The passion and love had been so emotionally draining he’d fallen to sleep pretty soon after. Soothed by the whispers of sweet nothings.

It wasn’t a dream, it was all so real. Through the gap in the tent he could see the love of his life, nudging sausages on the pan over the fire. He was only wearing his boxers and his hair was a mess. Magnus was proud of the nest he’d created during their love making. Love. Alec had told him he felt that way weeks ago. Magnus had been reluctant but he couldn’t fight it anymore. Last nights confession just cemented their relationship further. 

Magnus’ friends had said horrible, degrading things about the young man. Accusing him of taking advantage of Magnus’ loss.

If anything it was Magnus who made the advances. He’d flirted from the start, the attraction was there and he wanted the release. Alec had denied him, treated him with nothing but respect. This hadn’t driven him away, only made him want him even more. Alec wasn’t a one night stand, or a fling. He was here to stay. He saw his future with him.

Their relationship was created through grief and understanding. But it had grown into something so real he’d fight with his last breath to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm not sure what this was it was just a little something!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> Shadowsmystic on Tumblr


End file.
